Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa Spice Up Your Life/@comment-25862617-20160618003918
Eu já devo ter dito isso trocentas vezes, mas eu gosto de episódios quando trabalham uma dupla de manes, melhor ainda quando trabalham as duas de uma forma bastante interessante. Antes da 6ª Temporada, não apostava jamais que Pinkie e Rarity daria certo como uma boa dupla de amigas, a única participação juntas seria um apoio em Putting Your Hoofing Down, que foi bem fraquinha. Então eles me lançam dois episódios nessa temporada onde mostram que essa dupla dá muito certo sim, como uma dupla de amigas. Uma coisa que sempre reparei, é que se um personagem começa bem a temporada, ele vai bem a temporada toda. Se ele começa mal, ele vai mal a temporada toda. Tanto Pinkie quanto Rarity começaram muito bem e se mantém em um alto nível, para mim elas já estão há anos luz das outras quatro. Spice Up Your Life tem vários pontos positivos. Começar pelo início, sinceramente eu achava que o mapa já era depois de The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Então o episódio já começa me surpreendendo quando Twilight e Starlight consertam o mapa. Realmente é meio estranho um objeto mágico ser consertado, mas realmente ele sofreu uma 'pancada' enorme com a viagem temporal do Re-Mark. Mas só de trazer ele de volta já foi algo grandioso. Pinkie me representa no quesito gosto alimentício também. Que mané raviólis, caviar e escargot o quê, o negócio é mandar um dogão podrera para o estômago. Tenho uma preguiça enorme dessas comidas de gran finos, que realmente não tem gosto algum/são ruins e não dão nem para encher os buracos dos dentes. Continuando: Se eu tivesse prestando atenção melhor no teaser do episódio, eu não teria dito as asneiras que disse sobre Saffron Masala talvez parecer um stallion, porque eu não tinha percebido que se tratava de uma referência à Índia. E como eu gostei disso, abordar um tema indiano para o restaurante e para a dupla de pai e filha. O episódio me chamou a atenção boa parte dele, principalmente quando começaram a ter conflitos de ideias, já que Pinkie queria manter o estilo e Rarity queria agradar a égua velha lá para ganhar os "três cascos". A lição do episódio também é excelente. Se preocupar com a opinião dos outros e se deixar levar por elas, ao invés de se preocupar e formar a própria opinião. Não é algo que se apega a mim, porque sempre fui de criar a minha própria opinião. Já foram muitas vezes que defendi algo sozinho contra um grupo de opiniões contrárias. Mas o episódio também tem suas falhas, e elas ficam em questão da Zesty Gourmand mesmo. Eu também acho que a adição de um personagem para ser o vilão apenas de um episódio, e depois ser descartado, é um ponto fraco. E a altura que chegou a série, ela já está bem avançada para ficar adicionando personagens novos sem tomar cuidado. Saffron e Courandier não se aplicam nesse caso. O episódio perderia mais pontos se no final Zesty acabasse por aprovar a comida do restaurante e desse os "três cascos". Felizmente isso não aconteceu, já que ela deu as costas depois de outros cozinheiros declararem que vão voltar a fazer o que gostavam. Agora irei falar sobre a música do episódio. Caramba, como essa It's Gonna Work é contagiante, ela não sai da minha cabeça. Não resisti e mandei meus paços de dança indiana quando ela tocava . =P Contudo, é sim um ótimo episódio. Com a nota 8,5/10, ele marca espaço nos "The Great 4" (minha expressão nova para episódios que valem a pena ser assistidos milhares de vezes) da 6ª Temporada até agora, que são: The Gift of the Maud Pie, No Second Prances, The Saddle Row Review e Spice Up Your Life. Como temporada, a 6ª até está se saindo melhor do que eu imaginava, não esperava jamais 1/3 dos episódios serem excelentes. Vamos ver se com mais 14 episódios, ela se iguala aos The Great 11 da 5ª Temporada, que são as duas Partes de The Cutie Map, Castle Sweet Castle, Tanks for the Memories, The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Amending Fences, Rarity Investigates!, Brotherhooves Social, Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Hearthbreakers e Scare Master.